Qunlat
Qunlat is the Qunari language.Kenson, Steve; Luikart, T.S.; Pramas, Chris; Tidball, Jeff. "Chapter Two: Character Options (Qunari Beresaad)". Dragon Age RPG, Set 2 - Player's Guide. p.33. As a rule Qunari have little use for communication beyond its necessities. When speaking to those who do not follow the Qun, their statements are often laconic, with a kind of underlying condescension. Few among the Qun's people speak the common tongue, and fewer speak it well. In a culture that strives for mastery, to have only a passable degree of skill is perhaps embarrassing, so Qunari often keep quiet among foreigners. Qunari Vocabulary A *'Aad': Possibly "unit"; used as a suffix in many Qunari military ranks. *'Aban':Used in the Qunari Prayers for the Dead Sea *'Anaan':Kirby, Mary. "So "Sten" ... who are you really?" Retrieved 27 March, 2012. Victory. *'Antaam':Kirby, Mary. "Question about the antaam." Retrieved 27 March, 2012. The Qunari army. *'Aqun':Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, pg. 42 Balance *'Ari': Possibly "person"; used as a prefix denoting singular or leadership, and as a suffix denoting a group. *'Arigena:Used by Arishok in Dragon Age II One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the craftsmen. *Arishok: One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the army. *Ariqun: One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the priests. *Arvaarad:Codex entry: The Qunari - Saarebas "One Who Holds Back Evil"; a Qunari who watches over the saarebas (Qunari mages) and hunts Tal-Vashoth. *Asala: "Soul." *'''Ash: To seek. *'Ashaad': Ash, "to seek" and Aad "unit". A Qunari scout. One of them with sense of humor appears in Sten's dream. In Dragon Age II - a ranged Qunari warrior. *'Ashkaari':Used by Sten in Dragon Age: Origins in his dialogues with the Warden (Part 1, Part 2,Part 3) "One who seeks"; scientists, philosophers, or those who have found enlightenment. Ashkaari Koslun uses this title. *'Astaarit': (It) "rises." *'Ataash': Glory. *'Atashi'/'AtaashiDragon Age: Origins'' Resource File: party_barks.dlg: "Dragon" or "foe." *'''Athlok:Per Tallis in Dragon Age: Redemption Worker. B *'Bas/Basra': Literally, "thing." Foreign to the Qun. Implication of being purposeless. *'Basalit-an': A non-Qunari worthy of respect. *'Basvaarad':During Shepherding Wolves in Dragon Age II.Kirby, Mary (Jan. 24, 2013). Twitter. Literally, a keeper for a mage who is a "Bas". Hawke was considered a Basvaraad "worthy of following" by a Qunari Saarebas. Essentially, a non-Qunari who assumes the role of an arvaarad. *'Ben-Hassrath':Per Tallis in Mark of the Assassin "Heart of the Many," an order who serves as defenders of Qunari faith, and unity. *'Beresaad': A scouting company (military unit) which belongs to the vanguard of the antaam, sent to "answer questions" for the Arishok. Literally means "those who reach ahead." *'Besrathari': A recruiter and trainer of the Ben-Hassrath. D *'Dathrasi': A type of animal. Used as a derogatory term against indulgent individuals, comparable to the pig. The Arishok calls all the nobles in the viscount's throne room this before Hawke enters the hall. E *'Ebasit': A form of "to be." *'Ebost': "Return" in "Return to dust!" *'Esaam': "Can be found in" or "exists in the location of." *'Eva': Meaning unknown, but possibly "accessory" or "item of clothing", as it is found in the names of several belts, amulets, etc. G *'Gaatlok': "Explosive". Javaris Tintop assumes it to be powder but it is not confirmed. H *'Hissra': "Illusion"; often used to refer to deities. I *'Imekari':Kirby, Mary. "A Male Qunari/Tal'Vashoth Romance/Friendship?." Retrieved 27 March, 2012 A child. *'Issala': Dust. *'Itwasit': (It) "Falls". K *'Kabethari':Codex entry: The Ben-Hassrath "Simple person". Term used for all recently-conquered people who haven't converted to the Qun. Also occasionally used for any foreigner; somewhat less insulting than bas, though not implying the respect of basalit-an. *'Kadan': Literally, "where the heart lies." An all-purpose word for a "person one cares about," including colleagues, friends and loved ones. Sometimes also "the center of the chest". *'Karasaad': Soldier rank. In Dragon Age II - a melee Qunari warrior. *'Karashok': Infantry private. One appears in Sten's dream, the letter states the former was decapitated by darkspawns. In Dragon Age II - a melee Qunari warrior. *'Karasten':Codex entry: Karasten's Belt Infantry commander. *'Karataam': A group of Qunari mages and their handlers. *'Kas': Meaning unknown, but possibly "weapon", as it is found in the names several weapons of varying classes. *'Kasaanda':See Sten/Dialogue in Dragon Age: Origins Sundew, a carnivorous plant. *'Kata': The end, death. *'Katara': (You) die, as in "Die, thing!" *'Ketojan': A bridge, specifically a bridge between worlds (religion). It is the name given to the Saarebas by Sister Petrice in Shepherding Wolves. There is significant uncertainty whether this is a Qunari word at all. *'Kithshok': Leaders of the Qunari army of Seheron. They also are in charge of negotiating trade between the Qunari and foreign traders at ports. *'Kost': Peace. M *'Maraas':Per character named Maraas in Dragon Age II "Nothing" or "Alone". *'Meraad': The tide. *'Meravas': "So shall it be." N *'Nehraa': "For," as in "For the Qunari!" P *'Panahedan': "Goodbye". Literally, "take refuge in safety." *'Parshaara': "Enough". Q *'Qamek': Substance used by the Tamassrans to turn those who refuse to convert into mindless slaves. Looks like lyrium. *'Qalaba':Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, pg. 180 A type of cow that the Qunari breed. It is known for its stupidity. *'Qunari': People of the Qun. *'Qunoran Vehl':Per Sten during the last dialogue in ''Dragon Age: Origins, after the coronation. One who is an example to others. A Qunari is declared "Qunoran Vehl" by Arishok and only after their death. R *'Rasaan': A real name of a female tamassran in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, meaning unknown. S *'Salit':{uncertain} *'Saar': "Dangerous," see Saarebas. *'Saar-qamek': Gas that causes madness in non-kossith. *'Saarebas': A "dangerous thing," the Qunari word and title for mages. A "Bas Saarebas" denotes a non-Qunari mage. *'Salasari': This word means Triumvirate. *'Sataareth':Codex entry: Sataareth Lit. "That which upholds"; an enforcer, defender, or foundation. *'Say': With. *'Shanedan': Literally, "I'll hear you." A respectful greeting. *'Shok': "War" or "struggle". *'Sten': Infantry platoon commander. T *'Tal': "True," see Tal-Vashoth. *'Tallis': "To solve". *'Tal-Vashoth': "True Gray Ones." Vashoth that become violent, are most likely former Qunari soldiers. *'Talan': Truth *'Taarbas': A title/rank of Qunari. Apparent role is to retrieve the weapons of fallen Qunari. *'Tamassran': "Those Who Speak." A priest who is charged with educating the young. Exclusively a role for women. V *'Vashedan': Crap (literally "refuse" or "trash"). *'Vashoth': "Grey Ones"; those who abandon the Qun. Violent outcasts call themselves Tal-Vashoth, meaning "true grey". *'Venak hol': "Wearying one". A mild insult. *'Viddathari': A convert to the Qun. Hawke comes to claim two elves who are viddathari in the very beginning of Following the Qun. *'Viddathlok': A temple of healing and recovery; as well used by Ben-Hassrath for re-education of unruly captives. *'Viddath-bas':Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, Vol 2. Person turned into a mindless creature with qamek. Qunari Phrases and Idioms * Alat kafir a'bas: Meaning unknown, said by a Tal-Vashoth to Tallis during an interrogation. * Asay hassatra maas: Meaning unknown; spoken by Tallis to Prosper upon their discovery. * Asit tal-eb:Codex entry: The Qunari - Asit tal-eb "The way things are meant to be." or "It is to be." A driving principle of the Qunari philosophy. * Ataash varin kata: "In the end lies glory." * Atas shokra: Meaning unknown, used as a greeting by a Tal-Vashoth leader to Tallis * Atasra val: Meaning unknown, said by Tallis short time before she kills a Tal-Vashoth. * Arishokost. Maaras shokra. Anaan esaam Qun: "Peace, Arishok. There's nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." Spoken by Fenris upon Hawke's first meeting with the Arishok. * Basra Vashedan: Used to refer to non-Qunari ideas, and sometimes, people; "foreigner trash." * Ebala Maraas. Ben'dar Salit-asit?: Used by Tallis to ask for the location of Salit. * Koshot asit lok: Meaning unknown, said by the Arishok during the battle if a duel is declined. * Maas avastrasa kulun: Meaning unknown, answered by Prosper to the previous statement of Tallis. * Maraas imekari: "A child bleating without meaning." * Maraas toh ebra-shok: "You alone are basalit-an." Said to Hawke by the Arishok in the Viscount's Keep if Hawke has previously earned the respect of the Arishok. * Nehraa sataa karasaam: Meaning unknown; spoken by Arvaarad to his men in Shepherding Wolves. * Nehraa aqun ebra kata Arvaarad: Meaning unknown; spoken by Arvaarad to Saarebas, resulting in his voluntary execution when given the choice to submit to the Qun. * Saatareth barek: Meaning unknown, said by a Tal-Vashoth to Tallis during an interrogation. * Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun: "Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." Extract from the Qun from Qunari Prayers for the Dead. Sten can be overheard reciting these lines while in caged in Lothering. *'Teth a': A call for attention, or warning. * Vinek kathas: An order to attack or kill. Another possible meaning is "Seize them." Phrases used by Sten as battle cries: * Ataash Qunari!: Glory to the Qunari! * Nehraa Beresaad! For the vanguard! * Katara, bas!: Die, thing! * Ebost issala!: Return to dust! * Ashkost say hissra!: Seek peace with your gods! * Nehraa kadan!: For my brothers! * Anaan esaam Qun!: Victory in the Qun! * Nehraa Koslun!: For the sake of the prophet! * Ashkost kata!: You are seeking death! * Nehraa Qun!: For the Qun! * Stel brak!: meaning unknown. References Category:Qunari lore